¿De pesadilla a realidad?
by microphone125
Summary: Después de una pesadilla Shintaro decide enfrentarse a su mayor miedo, que su hermana salga con un idiota. Kano x Momo (solo sueño) y ligero Shintaro x Ene y Kano x Mary


**Nee, hola a todos aquí Microphone125 para decirle que estreno mi primer fanfic de un anime y es de mi anime favorito. Espero que les guste. Perdón si esta mal es mi primer fanfic de un anime. Denme una oportunidad. Sin nada mas que decir que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>-pase- grita un chico desde su habitación, al sentir que golpeaba su puerta<p>

-Oni-san, tengo que decirte- le dijo su hermana al entrar a su habitación

-que sea rápido estoy ocupado- le contesto sin gran interés

-l-lo que p-pasa es q-q-que- ella trago saliva, estaba sudando, estaba demasiado nerviosa y como no estarlo, cualquiera se pondría así si cundo le dijeran eso a su hermano mayor

-¿Qué?- le contesto algo impaciente

-lo que pasa es que…- ella cero los puños y le grito- Kano y yo estamos saliendo, somos novios

Al escuchar eso, el chico de pelo negro y ojos marones escupió el trago de coca-cola que había tomado

-¿Qué, que?- le volvió a preguntar en casi un grito. Su hermana solo agacho la cabeza y grito

-¡que Kano y yo somos novios!- el chico a escuchar eso casi se cayó de silla, que dijo se cayó de la silla

-así es, tu hermosa hermana y yo somos novios- le dijo esa persona que parecía haber aparecido de la nada- sino me crees mira- el tomo la barbilla de su hermanita y la beso, ella no puso restricción, es mas ella correspondió el beso

El solo veía, sin poder creerlo. Parpadeo un poco y al hacerlo, el ya no estaba en su habitación sino que se encontraba sentado en un silla en el campo con traje mientras todos sus amigos, aplaudían a una misma escena, su hermana, su pequeña hermanita, con vestido de novia y Kano besándola vestido con un traje negro. El solo abrió más los ojos.

La escena paso a una en donde él estaba sentado en un sofá con un niño de pelo naranja y una niña de pelo marón

-chicos, pertenecen bien, fue casi un milagro que su tío pudiera cuidarlos- le decía su madre una hermosa mujer de pelo largo naranja

-cuídalos bien ¿sí?- le dijo un hombre de pelos marón, con una gran sonrisa- ya nos vamos- le dijo antes de tomas a la mujer por la cintura e irse

Cundo los adultos al fin se fueron, los niños se miraran entre si y sonrieron

-tío Shintaro- le dijo la niña, el solo bajo la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa

-¿de dónde viene los bebes?- al escuchar eso abrió grande los ojos y miro para un costado y vio la foto de su hermana cargando a un niño en brazo, después debió la mirada a los niños y dio un fuerte grito

-haaaaaaaaaaa- grito a despertarse

-oh, máster, se adelanto a mi broma, yo quería despertarlo- le dijo un virus electrónico con forma de chica y con una burlesca sonrisa

-fue solo una pesadilla- susurro para sí misma y sonrió. Ene noto esa sonría

-¿qué te pasa máster?, nunca estas contesto por las mañanas- él iba a contesta pero su puerta se abrió bruscamente

- Oni-san, escuche un grito, ¿estás bien?- Momo parecía estar muy preocupada, el solo la miro y puso una cara seria

-no es nada, solo una pesadilla- la chica de pelo azul a oír eso sonrió mas

-oh ¿una pesadilla? Acaso era la que estas en ropa interior frente a Mary y Kido y luego aparece un perro y te persigue por unos 5 kilometro y después te encuentras con esa chica fantasma que tanto miedo te da- el solo se sonrojo un poco

-¿¡q-que!? ¡C-claro que no!

-a mi no me engañas- la chica de pelo naranja solo los mirabas con una sonrisa torpe

-sí que parecen una pareja de casados- ella dice en un susurro, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cundo su celular sonó

-hola…oh hola Kano- a escuchar eso Shintaro dejo de discutir con Ene

-nee, máster, no me ignores- pero él no le prestaba atención a la chica electrónica

- no creo poder…si, pero…no…ya te dije que no- la voz de Momo paso de dulce a un poco irritada- Kano ya te dije que no, tengo planes con Hibiya, adiós- después de esas palabras colgó su celular

-¿Qué quería?- le dijo Shintaro cortante a su hermana

-el solo quería ver si quería salir a un cita con el…pero ya tengo planes con Hibiya…hablando de él ya se me hace tarde mejor me voy- ella se despidió y se marcho de su casa

Shintaro solo se quedo pensando un poco

-¿Qué piensas?- el solo la miro con una mirada fría, que incluso a ella la asusto. El tomo su celular y le dijo

-Ene, voy a romperle la nariz a alguien- Ene se quedo algo sorprendida pero sonrió, nunca avía visto a ese chico con una aptitud así, pero… le gustaba- ¿Qué espera? Vamos

-claro- ella se traslado de la computadora del chico a su celular. El tomo las auriculares y se lo puso en sus orejas. Los dos salieron de la casa

A Ene la curiosidad la estaba matando, tenía que preguntarle

-¿máster a quien le quiere romper la nariz?- le pregunto con cierto tono inocente

-al idiota más grande de todos los tiempos- le contesto de forma tosca. Ella pensó por un tiempo y la respuesta llego casi de inmediato, "el idiota mas grande", era obvio que se refería a Kano

-¿Por qué?- el no respondió por un tiempo, dejando a la chica de pelo azul algo enojada- ¡que me digas el maldito motivo del por qué quieres matarlo¡- ella grito lo mas fuerte y agudo que pudo- aunque hay cinto de motivos- dijo ya algo mas tranquilizada

-por molestar a mi hermana- al escuchar eso los ojos de la peli azul se abrieron, desde que conocía a ese chico, nunca sintió que se preocupara demasiado por su hermana menor. Le pareció el momento perfecto para jugar una broma

-¿sabes que, máster?- le chico se quedo callado- simpé que dejas el celular solo, en general me encuentro en el, pero ese no es el punto- ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sinceramente esperaba que él no se diera cuenta- a veces, Kano lo toma…prestado e intenta coquetear con migo, una vez se la paso tratando de tocarme, lo que es imposible, aunque eso no le detuvo- soltó una pequeña risa. Al escuchar eso Shintaro se quedo estático-… ¿máster?

-¡AHORA SI QUE LO MATO!- grito a todo plumón. Eso dejo muy sorprendida a la chica cibernética, que avía perdido su sonrisa y se sonrojo un poco. Pero ¿se enojo por ella o por su celular?

A pesar de que hacía mucho calor, Shintato empezó a correr hasta llegar a la basa. Al entrar lo primero que vio fue Seto y Kido tomando un té. Los dos lo miraron sorprendidos, claro alguien mas disimulado que otro

-¿Dónde está Kano?- pregunto con una voz más grave de lo normal

-e-está por allá- le dice Seto, mientras señalaba a una puerta

-gracias- el entro por la puerta dejando a esos dos solos

-¿crees que le alga algo?- le pregunto Seto. Kido solo tomo un sorbo de te

-si se lo hace, es porque se lo merece, nunca vi a Shintaro tan enfadado, ni siquiera con Ene- ella cerro lo ojos y dio otro sorbo a su taza

Al entrar lo que vio fue a Kano parado mientras mandaba un mensaje por su celular

-¿acosando gente?- le pregunta con voz irónica el pelinegro. El solo se dio vuelta y le sonrió con esa sonrisa burlona de siempre

-no seas tan malo. Yo lo llamo perseverancia- el pelinegro no dijo nada- ¿se te ofrece algo?

-solo una cosa- le contesto con una voz grave y ronca. El se acerco a Kano despacio, intentando arrinconarlo contra una pared, cosas que logro con facilidad- y es una explicación- el castaño no perdió la sonrisa

-¿una explicación? ¿De qué?

-no seas tonto, es muy obvio de que estoy ablando- Kano parecía disfrutar ver como la paciencia de Shintaro se acababa

-no tengo idea- levanto los hombros- serias tan amable de explicarme

-eres realmente idiota- el pelinegro tomo a Kano de cuello de su remera y lo acerco a él- es sobre el acoso sobre mi hermana- mentiría si dijera que Kano no tenía miedo en ese momento pero siguió con su broma

-¿Cuál acoso?- al escuchar eso Shintaro, lo empujo contra la pared, ahora Kano seguía con su sonrisa pero empezaba a sentirme más nervioso. Empezaba a sudar

-mira, no te hagas en tonto, yo se que siempre tratas de coquetear con mi hermana, como lo intenta cientos de chicos, eso no me molesta, pero tu…- la mirada de Shintaro de repente se había vuelto roja dándole un aspecto más amenazante- eres más molesto que ellos, acaso crees que no noto la mirada que le das a mi hermana o cundo le tomas fotos disimuladas en tu celular- el pelinegro cerro su mano libre en un puño- si medas una buen argumento para no romperte la cara, dímelo ¡ahora!- Kano solo trago saliva y cerró los ojos

-por celos- fue lo único dijo-puede que suene feo pero creía que si fingía que me gustaba…Mary sentirá celos y se alegaría un poco de Setoy se acercaría a mi- le dijo algo apenada. Shintaro solo frunció el seño

-¿¡solo la querías usas!?- el levanto el puño

-se que suena feo pero…

-¡cállate! ¿sí?- el estaba dispuesto a romperle la cara a ese bastado que quería usar a su hermanita

-vamos máster, romperá la cara a ese pervertido- lo alentaba Ene con un pompones que hizo a parecer de la nada- tu puedes

Kano cerró con fuerza sus ojos, mientras esperaba el golpe que no llego. El abrió los ojos de apoco para ver a Shintaro a un con el puño levantada. Por un momento se tranquilizo pero de repente el puño se dirijo a su cara, el volvió a cerrar los ojos, estaba acostumbrado a los golpes de Kido, pero los golpes de Shintaro enojado podían ser peores. El sintió como el golpe no llego, volvió abrir los ojos pero con más rapidez, esta vez vio el puño de Shintaro contra la pared

-pensaste en pedirle ayuda- el parecía un poco más tranquilo- si se lo explicas de seguro te ayudaría, es una buena persona- él lo soltó y retiro el puño de la pared- pero si me entero que la acosas de verdad o la volvas a usar no tendrás tanta suerte- se dio la vuelta. Kano dio un suspiro, al fin podía volver a respirar. Oh, se me olvidaba de algo- a escuchar eso Kano se puso rígido otra vez- si vuelves a tocar mi celular ni tu poder lograra que vulvas a la normalidad- y salió por la puerta

-p-pero si nunca toque tu celular- se dijo para sí mismo Kano

-Nee, máster ¿Por qué no le rompiste la cara?- le pregunto algo enfadada Ene. Ella quería ver sangre

-después de escuchar su razón, creí que no se lo merecía, un chico puede hacer tontería si está enamorada, pero si…- pero fue interrumpido

-ya se, si vuelve a molestar a tu hermanita le rompes la nariz- le dijo en tono burlo

-no- le contesto muy tranquilo- si vuelve a intentar tocarte daré una paliza que lo dejara deforme – el saco el celular de su bolsillo y lo puso al enfrente suyo- si alguien te toca, se las verá con migo. Te protegeré- Ene al escuchar eso se sonrojo un poco

-¡MÁSTER, ERES UN IDIOTA!- grito a todo pulmón.


End file.
